


Practicalities

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Japan, Japhan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, i honest to god can't think of tags oh my fuck, phanfic, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: Sometimes Christmas presents can be practical and fun and non-expensive. Sometimes, they come in handy right away. It's all about the practicalities in their flat this Christmas. Maybe a few things a little non-practical.-I know it's no where near Christmas just gimme some space mate imma sick bean





	

Dan was a fairly simple and plain person when it came to fashion unless he was wearing something ‘ironically’, ‘from a KW closet’, or ‘free’. Phil didn’t exactly know what to put in Dan’s stocking this year. It was a tradition they’d picked up, where Dan had one year jokingly cosplayed as Father Christmas and gave Phil a good laugh in the morning by putting glitter in Phil’s stocking and coal in his own.

So Phil, in truly original fashion, had instantly thought ‘socks’. Dan loved stocking up on them, in the case of sock goblins and the like, so would he really need them? So Phil attempted to think of something else, only coming up with different variations of the same thing- socks. 

It didn’t come to him until they sat down together on the sofa later that night. It had been a fairly lazy day, Dan holed up in the office ordering gifts, and Phil being instructed to not touch any of the packages that came with pink tape on them. Dan finally flopped down perpendicular to the sofa crease, instead shoving his cold toes under Phil’s bum. 

“Toes are more susceptible to frostbite, Phil. Want me to stay healthy, don’t you?” Dan grins cheekily, wiggling his toes between Phil’s bum and making Phil squirm. 

That’s when he realized- fuzzy socks! If he didn’t wear them simply for comfort and warmth, he’d wear them ‘ironically’ in some way, or for Christmas videos. It doesn’t take Phil but two minutes to get the order finalized, and to warn Dan to not open any packages with yellow tape. Dan responds by moving his toes under Phil once more, making Phil squirm until he leans over to kiss Dan on the lips and distract him from the wiggling. 

Phil had ordered black fuzzy socks, bright pink ones, and forest green to match a pair of Phil’s. One for aesthetics, one for humor, and one for them to match for fun. When they came, he was quick to stash them underneath his presents for Dan in his closet and proceeded to feel very satisfied with himself. 

He was so satisfied in fact, that Dan had started getting restless. Phil walked around with a smug smirk, and every day closer to Christmas made Dan suspect that Phil had bought him a dildo or something. 

“Phil, c’mon. Quit acting so smug and secretive. I’ll tell you what I got you.” Dan pleads, sitting in the same position he’d been sitting in quite a lot lately, with his feet stuck under Phil’s bum, knees bent and back resting on the arm rest. He’d even started to bring a blanket into the lounge to lay across their laps. 

“You’d have to move your feet first.” Phil challenges and Dan huffs, turning back to the laptop balanced on his knees. “Why are you so cold anyways?” Phil asks, readjusting so the toes weren’t pressing as hard into his thighs. 

“Not sure, it’s probably just one of those phantom chills. Or ‘man cold’, you know?” Phil nods dismissively, not even stopping to think that it was nine degrees, and Dan had been acting a lot lazier lately. 

***

“Fuck this, Phil. I’m fucking frozen.” Dan groans into the toilet. “I haven’t even been outside, there’s no one to blame this on other than you, and I can’t blame you because you’ve been acting as my personal heating pad for the past two weeks.” 

Phil rubs his back and flinches when Dan retches. Dan’s shoulders and back tense and pull taut as he cries into the bowl. Phil wouldn’t say it to Dan, but it was kind of comical seeing a six-foot-three human bent over a tiny toilet in a tiny room. 

“How about we go upstairs when you feel like it, and we’ll do the stocking exchange really quick. It’s Christmas eve, we can do the stockings instead of a present this year.” Dan nods and slowly lifts his head away from the bowl of the toilet, trying to make it to the lounge without chucking up yesterday’s lunch. 

They make it to the lounge where Phil swaddles Dan up tightly in his own blue and green duvet, save for Dan’s toes, which Dan pushes out himself. Phil’s stocking is slightly heavy, and he sets it down before handing Dan his. 

Phil waits patiently for Dan to open what Phil got him and grins when Dan starts to giggle at the pink pair. “Very great choice, I’ve heard I suit hot pink.” Dan chuckles, referring to when he wore his pink ‘cold beer hot women’ shirt in a video of his, and a Day in the Life a while ago. Then he pulls out the black ones and nods with an approving hum. “Aesthetically pleasing,” Phil chuckles, tongue sticking out slightly between his teeth. He pulls out the green pair with a grin, pulling the different colored and textured fabric to his face. “You got me a pair like yours.” 

Phil nods with a grin. “Your toes are always cold, so I figured you could use some. Maybe stop using my bum as a heat box.” Phil says, earning a wiggle from the toes wedged underneath of him. 

“It's comforting just touching you. Calming. So I'm going to use these fuzzy as fuck socks, but I'm still using you as my own personal heat box.” Dan states firmly but softly, still weary with sickness. He shakes off some of the grogginess to urge Phil. “Open yours.”

Phil reaches beside him to pick up the slightly heavy stocking. There is a wrapped gift and a card as well.

Dan rubs his temples as he opens his mouth to speak. “Open the card first, please.” and Phil does. And inside the card is Dan’s scrawl, and another wrapped, very thin present.

_Philly,_

_This is a present for both of us because I’m selfish and I love you._

_Dan. ___

__Dan instructs Phil to carefully unwrap it instead of ripping it. Phil gasps as he reads what the two slips of paper say._ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__Phil jumps on Dan, who is chuckling before slightly mumbling about Phil shaking up his stomach. “Sorry,” He apologizes, looking at the paper again. “We’re going back to Japan! My present seems so insignificant compared to this.”_ _

__“Nonsense, your gift to me is much more practical.” Dan grins, and even in his sick stupor, all Phil can think is ‘perfect’._ _


End file.
